The present invention relates to the field of handrail systems, and in particular, to a modular railing system for use as a handrail or bumper rail in hospitals and the like.
In certain types of buildings, such as hospitals, it is important to maintain a relatively clean environment. Not only is cleanliness important from the standpoint of keeping areas such as operating rooms clean, but also from the standpoint of preventing the spread of illnesses and disease. In hospitals, many patients and other individuals with illnesses, including those that are highly contagious, are likely to be present. Accordingly, the probability that harmful bacteria, germs and/or viruses, etc., can be brought in and spread to other patients, visitors and employees, is relatively high.
Indeed, certain types of illnesses can easily be transmitted by simple hand contact. For example, a cold virus can be transmitted in this manner from one individual to another, i.e., one person uses his hands to blow his nose or otherwise touch a part of his body with the cold virus on it, and then, without washing his hands, touches another area, causing the cold virus to spread. Railings and/or bumper rails, in particular, which are commonly found in hospitals, are particularly susceptible in this respect because many individuals, especially those who are aged or ill, or otherwise too weak to walk on their own, tend to grasp the nearest railings, whether on a stairway climbing or descending the stairs, or in rooms or hallways reaching for support and balance. And, as soon as they touch the railings, bacteria, germs and viruses can easily be transmitted and passed onto other individuals who come into contact with the railings, who can then pass them onto others, etc.
Attempts have been made in the past to install railings in hospitals that are covered by a separate material that can be easily cleaned. For example, handrail systems comprising a bumper made of metal or rubber, which has a separate cover, with retainer clips that snap onto the bumper, have been provided. One disadvantage of such a system is that the cover must be installed separately, and in this respect, special care must be taken to ensure that the cover is properly attached, to prevent the collection and accumulation of contaminants along the joints. These systems also typically require the railing pieces to be custom manufactured to each specific application, thereby increasing cost.
The present invention relates to a modular handrail or bumper rail system for use in hospitals and the like that can be easily installed and adapted to virtually any type of room, hallway or stairway, and provides a substantially smooth, seamless exterior surface which can be easily cleaned, and helps prevent the collection and accumulation of harmful contaminants, such as bacteria, germs and viruses, etc.
The railing system of the present invention is preferably made of a smooth impervious material, such as PVC, that has properties which are resistant to the accumulation of surface contaminants. The system is also modular so that it can be installed easily using pre-constructed sections, wherein the entire system, including the railings and supports, can be constructed from off-the shelf components, to form even complex railing shapes. Moreover, the connectors that are used to construct the system are preferably self-contained inside the system, underneath the outer surface (which is sealed), so that only the smooth, substantially seamless exterior surface is exposed for easy cleaning.
The present invention specifically comprises modular handrail (or bumper rail) sections, each having a predetermined length, which can be secured together, end-to-end, to form a continuous railing system. In the preferred embodiment, each of the handrail sections has a profile that comprises an upper railing portion and a lower railing portion connected together by a narrow flange portion. This same profile is preferably extended throughout the system such that when the sections are connected together they form a substantially consistently shaped handrail. The joints which exist between each adjacent section are preferably sealed such that the exterior surface of the handrail is substantially continuous and smooth. The exterior surface of the sections is also preferably substantially rounded to further enable the handrail exterior to be easily cleaned.
Each of the handrail sections preferably has upper and lower interior compartments having predetermined shapes that extend longitudinally therethrough inside each of the upper and lower railing portions, respectively. The interior compartments are preferably open at the ends so that upper and lower internal connectors, also having predetermined shapes, can be inserted into the upper and lower compartments to help connect the sections together. The upper and lower internal connectors are preferably shaped in a manner that allows them to fit relatively snug inside the upper and lower interior compartments, respectively. In this manner, the handrail sections can be substantially held together by friction alone, or preferably, by friction in combination with an adhesive. In this respect, multiple handrail sections can be rigidly secured together without the need of any exposed mechanical fasteners.
While the handrail sections can be made straight, they can also be curved with either an inside or outside curvature. In this manner, various handrail configurations can be provided using the same modular sections, simply by alternating the straight and curved sections in the desired patterns. The same upper and lower internal connectors, nevertheless, are preferably used to connect the curved handrail sections to the straight handrail sections, insofar as the profiles of the curved and straight sections are substantially identical. When the handrail sections are curved, however, the ends of each curved section are preferably provided with a straight portion, such that the same upper and lower internal connectors, which are also preferably straight, can be inserted into the compartments.
The handrail sections are preferably secured to a wall by one or more support members which are preferably made of the same smooth impervious material as the handrail sections. The support members are adapted to be fastened directly to the wall by internal screws or other fasteners, and preferably have one or more engaging portions located on the exterior surface onto which one or more engaging portions of the handrail sections can be positioned. The engaging portions of the handrail sections preferably comprise upper and lower retaining brackets located on the side facing the wall which allow the sections to be slidably adjusted on upper and lower retaining tabs located on the support members.
The retaining brackets and tabs (on the handrail sections and support members, respectively) are preferably relatively tight fitting, such that friction alone may be enough to hold the handrail sections in position relative to the support members, although an adhesive is preferably used to help secure the sections and members properly. They also preferably fit together such that the exterior surfaces of the sections and members are flush with one another. In this respect, the only mechanical fastener that is required by the present invention is the screw needed to secure the support members to the wall. All other connections are preferably made as discussed above, either by friction or friction in combination with an adhesive, thereby making installation relatively simple.
After the handrail sections are connected together, and secured to the wall using the support members, the system is sealed using a sealing process, such as solvent welding. In this respect, the sealing process is preferably used to seal the joints between each adjacent section and member together, to form a substantially continuous, smooth and seamless exterior surface, which can be easily cleaned and resists the collection and accumulation of harmful contaminants. An end cap can also be used to close the end of the handrail system where it terminates.